


Too Little Too Late (Mamihlapinatapei)

by MissNightTigress



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationship, Mamihlapinatapei, minor language, one reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei is the look shared between two people who wish to initiate something between the two of them but both are reluctant to do so. Jason Todd and Kara Kent are no exceptions to this moment in time. Can one of them get their nerve before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little Too Late (Mamihlapinatapei)

How? How could he have been so stupid?

Jason Todd thrashed against the cold cement floor of an abandoned warehouse, the kryptonite handcuffs clanging against the iron column he was wrapped around. He snarled as he stomped his foot into the ground, pulling his body upwards sharply in an effort to break the bonds. “Dammit!”

From a nearby column on his left, a blonde with her head down spoke softly. “It’s no use, Jay. Kryptonite is just too strong.”

Clink! CLANK! Clink! “I used to be Boy Wonder. I could get myself out of anything. Then I took a crowbar to the skull, not to mention I can’t get to my goddamn kit.”

Icy blue eyes flicked up to him wearily. “Jay. It’s no use. We’re going to die. That bomb is going to go off in two minutes. That’s it. You tried. Just accept it.”

He growled more audibly this time as he glanced straight ahead at the stacks of C4 barricading the other side of the warehouse. Luther had his damn bases covered, Jason had to give the bald bastard that. His boot stomped again as he thrashed more like a caught fish. “Don’t you dare give up and don’t tell me to accept it. In case you forgot, Supergirl, death and I know each other too damn well.”

It was Kara’s turn to snarl. She didn’t like thinking about that day, the day her practically adopted brother went to help his biological mother. She tricked him, handing him over so willingly to Joker and let her son, her own flesh and blood, get beaten within an inch of his life and then murdered when the place exploded. “Don’t bring that up,” she hissed.

“Why not? It’s the truth!” He gave it one last thrash and groaned when the cuffs sawed open his wrists, his body collapsing to the floor in defeat. After a few seconds of silence, he grumbled. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault I got us into this mess.”

Kara’s brow knitted as she shifted her body a bit. The chilled concrete floor was beginning to freeze her legs. “What the hell are you talking about?”

There was a thud as Jason’s head hit the beam, raven hair shuddering as a result. “I shouldn’t have been so damn reckless. There were signs this was a trap. The call, the ride here…just everything. The worst part is…I endangered your life. Hell, I don’t care if I die. I’m used to it. But you…Kara, I’m so sorry.”

“It takes two to tango, Jay,” she mumbled, looking up at him completely this time. “I could’ve seen it, too. Don’t blame yourself. I forgive you if you can forgive me.”

“I have nothing to forgive you for. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

45 seconds and counting.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jason turned his midnight eyes to Kara, her own icy eyes meeting his. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, and this time around Jason was seeing everything. He saw Bruce take the alien woman in while he was still running around in scaly green underoos, the day Dick Grayson broke her heart, and the day he was locked in that damn safehouse and beaten with a crowbar. He saw his rejuvenation, the people he killed, the people he saved. But most importantly, he saw his relationship with Kara.

Sure, they shared a bed a few times. Normally it was because of a mission or the stress of the afterwards…but this feeling was different. He didn’t want to see her go. He wanted to break those damn binds and hold her, kiss her and tell her it was all okay. He cared deeply for her…and he was just now realizing it.

The look in her eyes told him the same thing. She wanted to be in his arms, hold him close, love him. There was something on her mind, something deep. Something…something she needed to say…

10 seconds.

There was a word for this moment. He read about it on the Internet somewhere. It was the moment when two people share a look and desired to initiate something between them but both were too reluctant to, called mamihlapinatapei. He wanted to tell her he cared for her, how much she meant to him. No. He didn’t want to tell her. He had to tell her.

Two seconds.

“K-Kara, I…”

Boom.


End file.
